Happy Belated Birthdays of the Best Kind
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Ben's PoV, Gwen and Kevin came to visit for the long weekend and let's just say that thanks to my devil like cousin who for my birthday present that she forgot, made my wildest dreams come true. Yaoi. Don't like THEN DON"T READ!


Okay this is a big thank you to all those that have favourited and liked my story. I hope you enjoy and don't find it too long or too short or whatever. Please read and enjoy.

It has been 2 months since that steamy romp in the cabin of the multi changer ship and many times since, Rook showed me how he loved me and in how many ways he can. Didn't know I was so flexible. Many times my Revonhagander dominated me, sunk his teeth into my completed mating mark that always made me see flashes of white till I blacked out.

Anyway we had just come back from a mission and we were granted the weekend off from plumber duty and seeing as how Gwen and Kevin had the weekend free off work and study, we invited them to come spend the long weekend with us in our, yes that's right OUR, 2 bedroom apartment that me and a Rook have been given by my parents. Long story short, parents couldn't handle Rook's visits, it's not my fault I'm a screamer. I have my mum to thank for that, so they allowed me to move into Rook's apartment which coincidently got ruined after a serious fuck session where Rook showed me, marked me, every inch of my body with hickies, just who owned me.

The day that happened, me and Rook were out for a walk in the park and Julie tried to worm her way back into my heart by flirting with me, no way, not after she cheated on me with Cash. Which is actually quite funny because after he fucked her he realised he was gay and thanked Julie for making him realise that he loved J.T. Now every guy in school won't even look at her for fear that she might turn them gay. It's really just a joke in the school, same sex couples are treated as equals in Bellwood or at least by most of the towns population, the school was just giving her a hard time.

So when Julie tried to grab onto my hand, Rook roared at her and not so politely told her to leave. Since that day Cash and J.T. had become close friends of mine and Rook's. They thought it would be good if we had each others backs, especially since me and Rook had saved J.T. from being raped by a group of homophobes in an alley the week before. Cash was really thankful for that.

Me and Rook had found a nice apartment with 2 master sized bedrooms that both had an ensuite and 4 poster king sized beds with side tables, a spacious living room with a flat screen and a kitchen with an island. Cash and J.T. loved coming to stay over so they used the spare bedroom a lot. It was their own little paradise.

Kevin and Gwen arrived Friday evening and after some dinner me and Rook cooked up, we settled down with some movies and beers that Kevin and Rook shared, me and Gwen settled for RTDs. The movie was Avatar which was a good movie but we couldn't shut up, we just had to much to catch up on like Kevin and Rook were talking about the engines of their rides and which planets had the best material and fire power while me and Gwen got to talking about our relationships, clothing fashion and our schooling even about how Rook was quite possessive of me.

After one to many drinks and the movie having played roughly almost twice we settled for a game of truth or dare. No surprise really when we all mainly chose dare, they were just silly little things like like each others elbows or some other parts of the body or write something on your body but when someone did chose truth they were things like where would you do it in public? and what's your wildest fantasy? When I was asked this I simply denied answering as I blushed up a storm and looked the other way but from the look on Gwen's face she'd know by the end of the night. One dare in particular that came from Gwen for Rook was to not act possessive or touch me for one whole day in public. This took my mate by surprise as he looked to be thinking it over before nodding and accepting the challenge.

After a few more silly dares and the buzz from the alcohol seeming to ware us down a bit we headed to our rooms for the night however Gwen pulled me aside for a bit, waving the boys off saying she wanted to talk to me alone. Her body slack and heavy, tiredness and fatigue from the drinking and day catching up with her as she leaned on me with a Cheshire smirk on her face that I haven't seen since her lucky girl days put me on edge.

"Ben, I know I missed your birthday last month but I have the best present for you all planned out. Tomorrow I want you to wear that black skirt and green halter top with the matching head band I got you last year for a joke and I'm not taking no for an answer. Wear them I know you still have them." With that she just walked off to bed with a wee sway in her step. Now I was nervous, what had my cousin been up to and what was she planning. I decided not to dwell on it as I headed off to bed and snuggled down to sleep in my mates waiting arms and it didn't take long for sleep to claim me.

The next day I was up early and already Gwen was standing over me with those clothes she had mentioned last night right in front of my face, how she found them I don't know because I always keep them in my box of toys that me and Rook use. Yes we do a little role play and this set of prep girl clothes always made him horny for me. However what Gwen had with it was a pair of 4 inch green strappy high heels and a lacy black crotchless thong. I blanched as I saw this but I didn't have much room to argue as she shoved them in my face and said we were leaving in 10 minutes for a breakfast in our favourite cafe.

I entered the bathroom and I would have thought why me had it not been my cousin who insisted on this. She had something planned and normally when Gwen had planned something it usually turned out for the better so I went with her every word. I changed into the outfit and the green silk halter top was loose around my slim frame and made my nipples harden as the fabric would rub against them. The black skirt stopped just below my arse and left nothing to the imagination as the thongs sat just on my crack. I brushed my hair down so that it framed my face just nicely and put the green head band on. The high heels made my slim but not skinny legs look like they could go on for miles.

I admired my reflection and how much I could easily pass for a girl. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a gasp come from the door of my bathroom. I turned to see it was none other than my mate himself who's now hungry golden eyes ran over my body making me feel horny myself as I noticed his rapidly growing tent in his jeans that I could tell hugged his butt just right. I noticed that he wore an plain white muscle top that hugged his lavender furred abes beautifully. Before I could speak his lips were on mine and I was lifted onto the sink.

His tongue plundering my mouth with such hunger it was making me dizzy as his hands were sliding under skirt and the other up under my top while he rubbeed his hard cock against my growing one. I was about to surrender to him there as my hands clung to the back of his shirt like a life line till his form was ripped from me by a glowing pink light. I shook off my lust hazed vision as I looked to a smirking Gwen who stood in the door way with a snarling Rook held against the wall by mana.

"That's enough you two, now remember our bet Rook. You touch Ben in any manner in public today you owe Kevin a new mod for his ride got it?" She said that like Rook didn't even have a chance of winning with how she never even gave a chance to say what he wants if he wins the bet but I could see Rook's resolve break as he stopped his growling and nodded in acceptance.

"I am a plumber of my word Gwendolyn. Though it is you and Kevin who should be worried for I never lose and bet, Ben knows this from past experience. Don't you love?" I blushed as Gwen sent a look my way before she and Rook walked out of the bathroom when we heard the sound of Kevin's car horn. I walked after them, locking the apartment door before joining Gwen in the back of the car, she told Rook to sit in the front as she knew he would find a way to cheat and hold my hand when she and Kevin weren't looking. I laughed when Rook put on his innocent face as if to say who me?

We drove to our favourite restaurant and cafe that was half way across town. We parked about a block a way as it was about the only free parking close enough. The wolf whistles and smacks on the ass did make me blush but also made me feel sexy and horny as hell as I could hear Rook's restrained growls. I looked up to him and found his body was tensed and his eyes dilated in anger. Maybe this was Gwen's plan, make Rook jealous enough to take me without care of the public that would be watching. That was after all part of my wildest fantasy. The other part was being taken up against the cold steel of a train door as I was relentlessly pounded into from behind by Rook. But as I said its only a my fantasy, I may be a saviour of the universe but I've never been much for voyeurism.

I was relieved when we reached the cafe because it was driving me crazy not being able to cuddle up to Rook and stop all those perverts from slapping me on the arse, even if the sting that followed turned me on, but only a bit. We were shown to our table by a waiter who looked to be in his early 20s, through out the time that we looked over menus he would throw little compliments to me and Gwen. Even daring to say 'I hope you lovely ladies and your little friends enjoy your meals.' As he served us our drinks and food. I couldn't hold back the girlish giggle as I blushed under his burning gaze he sent towards Gwen and me. We both noticed how Kevin and Rook were really restraining themselves from tearing the cute waiter a new one, I looked to Gwen with a pleading look to which she quickly nodded be fore she calmed Kevin down with a searing kiss and a promise to continue on later. That stopped him quick as he held on to her hand under the table. I would have done the same but I knew Gwen wouldn't allow it with the bet so I could only hold Rook's hand and stroke his arm as I nuzzled my cheek against the back of his palm. All previous tension seemed to leave my love's body as he relaxed in his chair before placing a kiss against my temple.

We ate our meal in peace while we held hands, making the most of the security that came with just a touch of one another's person bought. The waiter came back to the table with the bill in the regular large black folder, but before he turned to leave he sent a wink in mine and Gwen's direction. I opened the folder to put down mine and Rook's money for our meals only to have a napkin fall out onto my lap, before I could pick it up though Rook's hand was already on it. He looked over what was on it and immediately his gorgeous sunrise coloured eyes sharpened and a pissed off expression marred his handsome features. I watched as he expertly threw the flimsy material to Kevin who did the exact same thing as Rook and a pissed expression fell on his face to. That is till I saw a look I knew too well, one that promised trouble for those that dared cross him, passed over his face as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on the napkin before slipping it into the folder that held the full amount for our bill.

We stood up and walked to the manager that stood by the stand at the entrance of the restaurant/cafe where our waiter stood rather slack beside him. He seemed to perk up a bit as he saw us walking towards him and placed his hands out to eagerly receive our bill folder only to have a confused look slip on his face as Kevin hands the folder the the just as confused manager who takes it anyway.

"I think you'll be interested to see what I left in there. Thanks for the great meal." With that he wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist, Rook copying this action to as they escorted us out of the doors. I just had to look back and what I saw made me laugh, the manager's face of horror and rage warred on his face as he read the napkin that Kevin wrote on before he turned a furious gaze to the waiter that stood beside him and hit him repeatedly over the head while cussing at him in French. It was so funny. Now I really wish I knew what was on that napkin.

"Okay you two now that we're out of there the bet is on again. So Rook you can no longer touch Ben for the rest of the day. No matter what. Now there's a new expedition at the art gallery on the out skirts of the city and seeing as how someone forgot to fill up his car this morning we'll have to take the hour long train. So come on, I wanna make it there before the gallery closes." Train?! She said train?! Yes thank you Gwenny I so owe you for this, right after I get back at you for making me wear these stupid heels for so long.

I tried to hide how eager I was as I followed Gwen and Kevin down the stairs to the subway, making sure I put a swing in my hips for Rook. The groan that reached my ears was like music for my sex drive as I walked down the stairs. We were the first there but by the time the train arrived at the station it was jammed packed with people heading to and just finishing work and some just out for a ride with friends. The doors open and immediately me and Rook were shoved down the end of the cart and into the corner by the emergency exit while Kevin and Gwen were all the way up the other end. We were boxed in, people had their their backs to us, me facing the door and Rook standing behind me.

The train started to move and I could barely stand still as the excitement of anticipation for what I soon hoped was going to happen made every fibre of my being stand to attention. Even the slightest touch of Rook's soft furr brushing against my arm made my knees weak. Two minutes, two long exaggerated minutes had passed already and I was beginning to think that nothing was going to happen. That is until I felt a large hand rub my lower thigh. I knew instantly that it wasn't Rook just by the feel of the hand.

I could see Rook's reflection in the darkened glass, his handsome turned into pure anger as I heard his low warning growl to who ever was touching me. The man didn't even seem to acknowledge his warning as he started rubbing higher and higher till he was squeezing my butt cheeks below my skirt. I couldn't stop that pathetically weak whimper that escaped my throat as I tried to move away from the hand, but the spot me and Rook were in there really wasn't any room to move.

Suddenly Rook's growling became louder and I heard the sound of skin hitting skin and immediately the hand was ripped off my person and I was pushed up against to cool steel of the train door, my face smushed against the glass. I felt Rook's hot breathe on my neck as he licked and nipped at my mating mark, occasionally dragging his sharpened canine against it. He whispered against my ear as he rubbed his hard erection still concealed in his jeans against my bare ass as he lifted the back of my skirt higher and higher with each thrust.

"Damn this stupid bet, I will not just stand by and watch as some filth touches what's mine!" I felt Rook's teeth sink into my mating mark as I heard the sound of his belt loosening, followed by the sound of a button popping and and a zipper opening. Finally the sound of Rook's jeans hitting the steel floor filled my ears. Finally! My fantasy come true. I so owe you one Gwen.

I yelped as I felt Rook rip my thong off and two large fingers were forced into my pink pucker without lubrication and were already scissoring in and out of me. Preparing me for his massive, pulsing girth that was standing to attentions as it smeared drops of pre cum against my bare pink globes that were still tender from the slaps on the arse I received from the passer byers. Then sensation of burning hot pleasure ran through me as Rook growled into his bite on my neck and ripped his fingers from my barely prepared entrance made me whimper in need as I pressed my ass back into his pelvis.

Oh I didn't have to wait though because Rook, conservative, sensible, level headed, responsible Rook was gone as his beast came out and all inhibitions were thrown to the wind as lust and primal urges were in control. His 9cm thick, 10 1/2 inch cock rammed into me with no gentleness at all. I screamed in pleasure and pain, pleasure winning out as each thrust hammered into me with such force as one hand held my hips still in a bruising grip while another slithers up under my halter top and pinched and flicked my nipples. I could feel the pulsing of the veins on his, the sheer power of each thrust as my quivering walls clamped down on his cock like a gluttonous mouth hungry for more as it gladly swallowed every inch. Right down to the base.

My moans became louder as I was losing control over my body as that knot inside me was growing unbearably tight. It was so hard to stop myself from screaming and shouting out my pleasure as it rocked my very core. Rook's thrusts becoming more harsh and dominating as I was practically suspended in the are, my heels barely hanging off the edge of my curled toes. My hard cock pressed between the cold rough steel, rubbing against it as each thrust pushed me up the emergency doors.

"Rook, please babe. Please cum with me. Please love." I pleaded pathetically before a scream ripped through my throat, white flashed before my eyes for only a brief second and I came all over the door and the underside of my skirt. Rook released a thundering like growl as he threw his head back from my neck and the spikes on his cock that I was so used to popped out and stuck to the inside of my muscles as string after string of hot cum shot into my arse, prevented from leaking out by his barbed cock.

When Rook himself had calmed but his cock still stuck in me, as hard as it was earlier, the hand that roughly held my hips still earlier was now massaging it and the other that had sweetly tortured my nipples was now stroking my chin as he turned my head to face him. His lavender face covered in sweat and a pink tinge sat on his cheeks and he panted. Our lips met in a searing kiss for what felt like forever as our tongues met in a lazy battle for dominance.

As we came down from our orgasmic high I realised something. I screamed and yet no one was looking at us, even Rook looked at the crowd in confusion as his hand still cupped my spent cock. He had growled like a feral beast and yet none of the crowd was looking at him with fear, or worry or disgust at our actions. In fact their backs were still turned to us. I went to reach out for some stupid reason and the crowd suddenly disappeared in a flash of pink as we arrived at our station and I turned to see Kevin nursing a serious nose bleed and Gwen holding a camera in her hands, standing down the other end while Gwen's glowing pink eyes seemed to dim, a sign her anodite power was receding, before I hear her shout down the empty train car to me,

"Happy belated Birthday Ben. Sorry I read your journal on our last visit, I just thought this was the best way to make up for both missing your birthday and reading your diary."

"Okay I'm not gay but that... was so fucking HOT!" Kevin said in a muffled voice as he tilted his head back trying to nurse his nose bleed.

"Oh one more thing Rook, the bet was fake. I just wanted to wind you up a bit. Anyway we'll see you two later at your home. Later." With that she and Kevin walked out the doors before they closed. That's it i just collapsed against the door as Rook finally pulled out his limp cock and lowered me down to the floor, however my feet didn't land right on my heels and and i lost my balance. I fell bakwards and knocked Rook over with me as i twisted and landed on Rook's chest. I looked up to him as i felt his arms snake around my waist and just laughed.

The End


End file.
